


Feast and Famine

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Character Study, Christmas Feast (Harry Potter), Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, The Cupboard Under The Stairs (Harry Potter), hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Food is difficult for Harry.
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 50





	Feast and Famine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge prompt; _Holiday Feast at Hogwarts._
> 
> Sorry, it's day one and this is already gen.

Food is _difficult_ for Harry. 

He envies Ron. His best-mate eats with gusto, eats with a raw joy that speaks of never having an empty belly. Food is a place of safety for Ron. 

Not for Harry. He still remembers the ache of hunger. 

Harry still remembers waiting to see what scraps his cousin might leave. Harry remembers taking tiny bites, crumbs of sweetness spreading across his tongue. 

The Christmas Feast at Hogwarts is gluttonous. It’s beef and it’s trifle. It’s jelly and roast potatoes. 

It’s everything that a lonely, famished boy locked beneath the stairs could have wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
